Charlie and Kit
by lost logic
Summary: ANGST! DRAMA! ROMANCE! HOPEFULLY SOME LAUGHS! SONGS! BAD FRENCH ACCENTS AND WEIRDLY NAMED PUBS! DRAGONS! STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM! LOTS OF CAPITALS AND EXCLAMATION POINTS! Not really even close to DH compliant MOODY LIVES! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, well this is my first fanfic…shudder. (Flings arm to forehead dramatically) Please be gentle.

Disclaimer: Alas, none of it is mine. Sigh.

Charlie Weasley walked into the dining hall dragging his feet and blinking groggily. It had been a long night for everyone at the dragon reserve; an intern had forgotten to lock a pen and a particularly vicious Swedish Short Snout had gotten loose. It had taken hours to catch the rampaging dragon and now all Charlie wanted was a hearty breakfast before what promised to be another extremely long day.

As he walked to his usual seat, he noticed that it was already filled. This never happened. Everyone one at the reserve knew exactly where to sit, and Charlie didn't like change, especially at such an early hour. If it was another one of those bloody interns…

"Hey you," he said rather rudely, "Your in my seat."

The girl looked up. She had shoulder-length brown hair and Charlie couldn't help but notice, even in his sleep-deprived state, how pretty she was.

"Me?" She asked sounding surprised, "They told me to sit here."

Charlie didn't have to ask who they were. He rounded on his two best friends: David Andrews and Monica Hope. They grinned mischievously. He should have guessed. They loved to see him get pissed off and unleash his Weasley temper on unsuspecting interns. Not that the interns didn't deserve it. Bloody interns… The girl looked at him weirdly and he realized that he must have said the last part out loud. Damn.

The girl spoke again. " Listen, I'll move, I didn't know this was your seat."

The girl had a different accent and he decided she must be from abroad. He stuck his tongue out at David and Monica.

"Nah," Charlie said taking a seat across from the girl, "It must be your lucky day though, I don't usually let interns steal my spot."

"Perhaps its _your_ lucky day then, because I most certainly am not an intern," She paused, " _I_ am a transfer."

She said this with mock dignity and so dramatically that they both cracked up. Her laugh had to be the weirdest that he had ever heard. It made her sound like she was hiccupping and she snorted a bit too. Charlie also noted that it crinkled her nose and the effect was quite cute. He then mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"Well in that case, I'm Charlie Weasley, and for all my intern hating I'm a pretty nice guy."

She laughed her strange laugh again.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. I'm Katherine Fowler, but my friends call me Kit, and if you are in fact as nice a guy as you say you are, you can call me that too."

"Well Kit where did you transfer-" He was cut off by the sudden arrival of his friends.

"Hey look!" said Monica as she and David approached, "Charles made a new friend."

"Yeah," agreed David, "one who laughs even weirder than him!" Charlie scowled at him. "Ignore him." suggested Monica, rolling her eyes. "I'm Monica, by the way. And that fool over there is my boyfriend David."

David plastered a look of mock hurt on his face "Fool? Is that what you think of me?" "Yes." said Monica simply. "Well it was nice to meet you…" "Kit" "Right, Kit. My fool and I must be off we got a Welsh Green hatching in 20 minutes to prepare for. Ta ta." "You guys should come check it out," said David "See ya later."

"They seem nice." Said Kit.

"Yeah, there pretty good when they're not trying out ridiculous schemes." He looked around to find breakfast was over. "You wanna go see the hatching?"

Kit agreed and off they went.


	2. The proposition

AN: well I don't really know if I'm going to stick with this story or not. Decisions, decisions…any who, here it is chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters or anything…well I have a fish named Griphook, but that doesn't really count.**

**Chapter TWO- the proposition**

Kit's first week on the reserve seemed to pass by in a flash. All in all, she was pretty happy with it. She had made three great friends and was doing what she loved- working with dragons. She had always loved dragons, well all animals really. Her dad had been a veterinarian and she had spent hours upon hours growing up, in his office helping out. Her mom had told her to grow up and maybe find a favorite animal that existed, but her dad had understood. Then when she found out she was a witch and went off to school there was no doubt what she would do after. And here she was, a dragon healer, in Romania of all places fulfilling her dreams.

Charlie brought Kit her first real job after 8 days at the reserve. 8 days of reorganizing files and reports left in disarray by the previous healer. When he told her of the Ridgeback with multiple wing fractures she all but ran to the paddock. She desperately wanted to get out there and prove herself to everyone- especially Charlie. She had developed quite a crush on the handsome redhead over the past week. Not that it was a big deal or anything, was what she told herself.

Charlie watched Kit's hands move over the dragon's wings, mesmerized. She used a strange combination of magic and muggle remedies and they appeared to work quite well together. She set and bandaged the wings masterfully, all the while humming a strange lullaby that kept the already half-asleep dragon calm. She smiled and waved when she saw him watching. He, being a Weasley, quickly went red, but grinned in return. Monica, unfourtuneately for Charlie, did not miss the brief exchange.

"Oh David," she mimed wiping away a tear, " Our little Charlie is all grown up!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked David, smirking.

"Charlie's got a crush on Kit! Charlie looooves Kit!" The duo collapsed into laughter.

"No Way!" said Charlie, going redder.

"Then why are you whispering?" asked David with a grin.

"I- I don't want to startle the dragon, that's all."

"Suuurre," said Monica skeptically, "And David is Celestina Warbeck in disguise."

"Haha, yea- Hey!" said David indignantly, "I'm much prettier. Anyways, you've got mail at the office, Charles."

"Great. I'll go get it," declared Charlie, glad for an escape, "See you at supper. Bye Kit!" He shouted to where she was still perched atop the drowsy Ridgeback. She grinned back at him and he left feeling rather lightheaded. Behind him David and Monica exchanged significant looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner that night, Charlie was NOT in a good mood. He sat with Kit, Monica and David as per custom, but hardly spoke a word the entire time.

Finally Monica, growing impatient, asked, "Charlie, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

Charlie glared at her. "My brother Bill's getting married" he mumbled.

"But that's good news!" said Kit, her confusion evident.

"Yeah, its great for Bill, but I'm the best man and if I don't show up with a date my mother will live up to her threats and try to set me up with every single woman there under 40."

David looked at him. "What's so bad about that?"

Monica promptly hit him in the back of the head. "Well, just get yourself a date then." She said over David's complaints.

"Oh yeah? Who?" asked Charlie, rolling his eyes.

Monica thought for a moment and then her face broke into a grin that would have sent Godric himself running for the hills.

"What about," she paused for dramatic effect, "Kit?"

"Huh?" Kit looked up from her spaghetti. "What about me?"

**AN: Ooohh a semi-clifie! How exciting. REVIEW!!…Ahem. **


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! Wow… I have no life! Hey thanks to you guys who reviewed! This a/n has a lot of exclamation points in it! Just so you know, ""means talking, '' means thoughts. I have no idea what Charlie's middle name is or if it's even mentioned in the books.**

**Disclaimer: Its still not mine, I doubt it ever will be.**

**Chapter 3: I am too lazy to make a title.**

Last chapter: _"What about," she paused for dramatic effect, "Kit?"_

_ " Huh?" Kit looked up from her spaghetti. "What about me?"_

" I said--" Monica was cut off by Charlie.

" Do you wanna go to my brother's wedding with me?" He silently cursed his Weasley genes. Why did he have to go red now? Why?

"Sure!" Said Kit brightly, "I've never been to a wizarding wedding, it'll be great!" Her face fell. "I'd love to go, but I'm new here, I don't think I'll be able to get the time off."

Charlie looked imploringly at David. Sometimes it paid to have one of your best friends working in the office.

David sighed. "Anything for my best mate and his _girlfriend_, I'll go see if I can get you the time Kit."

"I'll come with you." Declared Monica. And of they went holding hands.

Charlie turned back to Kit, still red from the girlfriend comment.

"So assuming that David will be able to get me the time off, what will I have to do? Do I have to wear dress robes or will one of my muggle dresses be fine?" Asked Kit.

"Ummm…I don't know about the dress thing, you'll have to ask Fleur. Actually, I'm more worried about the part where we convince everybody we're dating."

"What?"

Charlie went red again and looked at the floor. "If you come we'll have to pretend that we're in love or something."

'Pretend?' thought Kit, 'Wait, where the hell did that come from??' "Oh, ok. But won't they be able to tell? I mean they ARE your family."

"We'll just have to get to know each other really well so it'll be convincing" shrugged Charlie. "Will you do it?"

Kit grinned. "Charlie Weasley, I would be honored to be your fake girlfriend."

"Guys!" David and Monica had returned. "We did it! You two are off the hook for the next two weeks."

"Thanks Dave. This is great. Now all we have to do is learn every little detail about each other in two days." Said Kit.

"Shit."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Offered Monica.

"Yeah," added David, "maybe we could make like a game show after to test you! This is going to be fun!"

"Glad your excited." Grumbled Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then next day Kit awoke to the sounds of someone knocking on her door. When she opened it she found David and Monica positively beaming and Charlie looking half-asleep.

"What are you guys doing here? It's 8:30 on a Saturday! Your crazy!" Kit slumped on her couch.

"That's what I told them." Mumbled Charlie.

"Come on!" Monica was practically bouncing in her seat. "You guys have a lot to learn. David can you go make them some coffee or something?"

Kit sighed. "Lets get this over with then. Full name?"

"Charles Timothy Weasley, you?"

"Katherine Maxine Fowler, unfortunately. Favorite colour?"

"Red. You?"

"Green. Favorite food?"

"My mother's mashed potatoes and ham. Yours?"

"Meatloaf."

Charlie shuddered. "That's gross. Hey, tell me about your family."

Kit frowned. "I'm a muggle-born, and when I found out I was a witch my mother decided she didn't want anything to do with me. She divorced my dad who wanted to keep me, packed up with my _perfect_ brother, Thomas, and moved to Toronto right before I stared school."

"Wow," said Charlie softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled. "I've still got my dad. He doesn't really understand, but he tries. He's the one who got me interested in working with animals, he's a veterinarian." Seeing the confused looks on the others faces she added, "That's a muggle animal healer. His name is Bert, for future reference. What about your family? Are they all wizards?"

And he was off, explaining all of the members of his family (She didn't think she'd be able to remember all the names.), their jobs and personalities. About halfway through David and Monica excused themselves saying that this was much more boring than they'd hoped for.

After they left Charlie leaned closer to Kit.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course." Said Kit, "Why?"

"Do you know about you-know-who?"

" Charlie, I'm foreign, not ignorant."

"Are you opposed to him?"

"Charlie, seriously. I'm a muggle-born of course I'm not for brutalizing muggles! Why?"

"Well," Charlie looked rather uncomfortable, "My family is heavy into the resistance."

Kit was curious. "How involved?"

"Albus Dumbledore was a family friend, Harry Potter is best friends with my youngest brother and visits every summer, and my family's house is the temporary headquarters of the order of the phoenix." He said the last part in a whisper.

"So pretty involved, then." Kit chuckled weakly. "_The Order of the Phoenix_? I thought it wasn't real…I wanna join."

"What?" asked Charlie, dumbfounded.

"I want to help! Are you a member? Will they let me join?"

Charlie smiled. "My family is going to love you."


	4. The arrival

A/N: Chapter 4. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Its March break for me this week so hopefully there'll be lots more updates. Review! Just so you know I suck at Fleur's accent. In my story Moody Lives! Just because he's too freakin' rad to die

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 4: The arrival**

Over the next day and a half, Charlie had learned a lot about Kit. He was sure he knew enough to fool his family and as for the pretending to be romantically interested in her, that _definitely _wasn't going to be a problem. After getting to know her better he had to come to the conclusion that she was the closest thing to perfect for him.

The hours until she left for the Burrow (she loved the name) passed in a blur of questions, packing, and bad jokes on David and Monica's part. She doubted she had studied that hard for anything since her final exams at school. But now she was ready. She was confident that she remembered almost everything that Charlie had told her. Kit felt kind of bad about tricking his parents, who sounded like great people, but she wasn't going to let Charlie down. Mostly she was excited about finding out if she could join the Order. She wanted to help.

At 6:00 that night, Monica and David came over to see them off. They were making lots of off handed jokes and for once Charlie was glad for the distraction as they waited for the signal. The wards around the burrow were only going to be down for a couple minutes so he was focusing extra hard on looking for it. Kit, meanwhile, was going over all the information in her head without realizing she was muttering.

"Molly the mother, Arthur the father, Bill the oldest brother, Fleur the fiancé, Percy the prat, Fred and George aka Gred and Forge, Ron the cannons fan, Ginny the girl, Ron's friends Hermione Granger the book-worm and Harry Potter. Molly the mother, Art--"

"Kit!" Said Charlie excitedly, "there it is! There's the signal! Lets go!"

They said goodbye to Monica and David hurriedly. Charlie wrapped up Kit in a hug to apparate them to the Burrow. They were on the doorstep within seconds, but Kit didn't want to back out of the hug just yet. Charlie's arms around her just felt so right, and he wasn't complaining either. Suddenly the door opened. Charlie and Kit were startled apart by the sudden noise and were greeted by a shriek from a redheaded girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charlie! You're here! Mom! They're here!" She grinned at them. " Sorry to break up the moment there guys. You must be Kit, I'm Ginny."

Kit smiled. " Its nice to meet you Ginny, Charlie told me lots about you."

Ginny beamed. "Come in and meet everybody else, Kit." She bounded on ahead.

Kit turned to Charlie, "Do you need any help with the bags?"

Charlie smiled and Kit stomach fluttered. "No, I'm fine. Go on with Ginny, she likes you already. I'll be there in a second."

"Kit are you coming?" Ginny had returned.

Kit followed Ginny into the crowded living room. Immediately, Molly Weasley pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, you must be Kit. I'm Molly" She then went around the room introducing Kit to everyone. "It's so nice to meet you, Charlie never brings girls home."

"Thanks Mum." Laughed Charlie.

Molly then wrapped Charlie in a hug. "Charlie I'm so glad your home!"

"Well I couldn't miss my big brothers wedding!" He went over and kissed the beautiful woman with the silvery-blonde hair on the cheek. "Congratulations Fleur."

While Charlie was conversing with his family, Kit took a moment to look around. The room was cozy and comfortable, but is was the people who drew her attention. They were all so comfortable with each other. Joking and teasing, laughing at the jokes the twins made about one of them only having one ear, which she gathered was a recent acquisition. Molly fussing over Charlie and herself, even though she had never met her before. Arthur tinkering with what she realized to be a pair of muggle walkie-talkies and talking to Fleur about the wedding. She smiled. They were perfect, and for the next week they were hers.

Molly turned to her. " Kit you don't mind sleeping in Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione do you?"

"No, that's fine." Kit smiled.

"Hey, Ginny why don't you show her where she's sleeping and introduce her to the others?" suggested Charlie. He came over to Kit and leaned close to whisper in her ear, "I'll talk to them about the Order, ok?"

She barely managed to nod in response.

When he backed away, she saw that all the Weasleys present were grinning in their direction.

"My rooms upstairs." Said Ginny, breaking Kit out of her thoughts.

Kit grabbed her bag and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's room was pretty but with the three beds in it, a little crowded. She set down her things and paused to look out the window. She laughed when she saw a large ginger cat trying to chase several gnomes at once. Ginny came over to see what she was laughing at and grinned.

" That's Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Do you wanna go meet her?"

" Hermione? Sure."

Ginny led Kit up another flight of stairs to a door with peeling paint that said Ronald's Room. She knocked briefly before opening the door to reveal a lot of orange. Charlie wasn't kidding when he said that Ron was a die-hard cannons fan.

" Hey guys! Guess who this is?" said Ginny "This is Charlie's girlfriend, Kit." Kit was pulled into the room. "This is Ron, Hermione, and Harry."

Kit greeted them all warmly, and Harry looked surprised that she wasn't fawning over him. She had remembered what Charlie said about Harry not liking attention. He smiled and waved, Hermione said hello, and Ron grinned and told her that he was glad she had finally come because his mother had been unbearable all week. Kit laughed. She was going to like it here. Just then Molly called them for supper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, downstairs Charlie had been pelted with questions the moment Kit had safely been out of the room.

"Where did you meet her?"

"Is eet seerious?"

"She seems nice, does she work at the reserve?"

"Where is she from? She has a weird accent."

"Do you love her?"

"Oh, good one Bill. Answer that one first!"

Charlie held up his hands to stem the flow.

"I met Kit on the reserve where she works as a dragon healer. She's originally from a small town in Eastern Canada, and it serious enough for me to bring her to the wedding. There, does that answer all your questions?"

"No," piped up Fred, "you didn't answer Bill's."

Charlie went red. It was Fleur who saved him.

"Leeve 'im bee. Hee must bee tired afteer all thee exciitemant." Charlie gave her a grateful smile.

"Dad, I have something I want to talk to you about. Kit wants to join the Order."

The room was silent. Arthur took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Does she understand what we do?" He asked wearily.

"Of course she understands. She's a muggle born, she wants to help."

"Is she sure? Are you sure?"

"She is sure. We talked about it. Why would it matter if I were sure or not? It's her decision and Kit can be very persuasive."

Bill and the twins smirked.

"Mind out of the gutter you three!" Charlie rolled his eyes, " Honestly."

"Well if she really wants to, I'll floo and ask Minerva and Mad-Eye to come over after supper."

"Why Minerva and Mad-Eye?" Charlie was curious.

"When Dumbledore died, he put them in charge. She is the Order's strategist and Mad-Eye is, well, Mad-Eye, so it was an obvious decision. They both have to be there to administer the veritaserum and pass judgment on the candidate."

"Ok, that'd be great. Thanks Dad."

"Supper you lot!" called Molly.


	5. Death by embarrassment

**A/N: I've decided it's going to be mostly DH compliant, with a few changes (like Moody living) I love reviews! Hint hint, nudge nudge.**

**Disclaimer: You know what? These disclaimers are rather bad for my ego. I OWN NOTHING. Happy? (Grumbles)**

**Chapter 5: Death by Embarrassment.**

Supper was delicious. In honour of Charlie and Kit's arrival, Molly had made Charlie's favourite meal.

"Ham!" exclaimed Charlie. " Thanks Mum! Oh, Kit wait 'till you taste this, the reserve can't hold a candle to it! My mother is the best cook in the world!"

Molly blushed.

Kit tried it. "Your right! I haven't eaten something this good since last thanksgiving!"

"Oh, stop it you two." Said Molly, obviously pleased.

"Dad, did you floo Professor McGonnagall and Moody yet?" asked Charlie.

"_The _professor McGonnagall? The famous transfiguration mistress? Winner of the 1979, 1980, and1981 ultimate transfiguration achievement award? Professor Minerva McGonnagall?" asked Kit excitedly.

Everyone was looking at her. "What?" She blushed. "St. Catherine's puts a lot of focus on transfiguration. She's a legend where I come from."

"Really?" said Arthur, surprised. "She's an old friend of the family. She is one of the people who decides in you can be in the Order."

"She won it three years in a row?" asked Hermione, "I thought she only won twice?"

"Well, the 1979 one was a collaboration with the transfiguration professor at my school."

Hermione looked thoughtful, and Charlie leaned over and whispered to her. "I didn't know you were such a nerd. It's not often someone knows something that Hermione doesn't"

She rest of supper was spent amicably discussing transfiguration research with Hermione while the others split off into other conversations. Charlie was right; she was a nerd.

After supper she tried to help Molly with the cleaning, but she was shooed out of the kitchen to wait for the members of the Order to show up.

"Hey," said Charlie, coming up behind her. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Ok." Kit smiled.

They walked around the garden and Charlie showed Kit the tree house he and Bill had helped Arthur make when they were young. They stopped to sit on a bench facing the small lily filled pond.

"What if I don't past the test?" asked Kit. She had been worried about it all day. "Don't worry," said Charlie, "you'll pass, I'm sure." He leaned back and put his arm around her and she instinctively lent into him. "But if I don't? And what if a say something about us not really being together?" Charlie began to stoke her hair absent- mindedly. "If you don't… they'll probably modify your memory. As for the other thing will worry about that when we have to. Don't worry. You know they love you?"

Kit smiled. "Really?"

"Defiantly." Charlie grinned. " They haven't taken to anybody that quick since Harry and Hermione started hanging around. Even Fleur had a hard time getting in good with them. Usually there like a pack of wolves." He chuckled. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Molly sighed as she watched them together through the kitchen window. She was so perfect for Charlie, beautiful, smart, caring, and funny. She loved it when her kids were happy and it was obvious that Kit made him happy. And the rest of the family liked her too. Molly already counted her as one of her own, just like Hermione and Harry had become. She just hoped that all her kids would be ok with the war… George had already lost an ear. She didn't want to think about what could happen, she had to be strong and focus on the present. She went back to living room to wait for their guests with the others.

Arthur came out to get Kit and Charlie barely five minutes later.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he grinned, but they're here. We should get started soon, it may take a while."

"Alright Dad, we'll be right in."

Arthur nodded and went back to the house. Charlie and Kit stood up and Charlie saw that Kit was paler than usual.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine and I'll be right there beside you."

Kit smiled weakly. "Thanks Charlie." She took a deep breath. "Lets get this thing over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into the house to find everyone crowded into the kitchen. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Kit took seats around the table as the rest of the people made themselves comfortable sitting on the floor, countertops, or extra chairs. Then Minerva McGonnagall and Mad-Eye Moody entered and sat themselves across from Kit. After introductions, Moody handed her the vial of veritaserum. Minerva proceeded to explain that it was a special kind that kept her aware of what she was saying and what was happening around her. Then the questioning began.

"Full name?"

She winced. "Katherine Maxine Fowler."

"Blood status?"

"Muggle-born."

"Birthplace?"

"Moncton Regional Hospital, New Brunswick, Canada."

"Where did you study magic?"

"St. Catherine's institute, Halifax, Nova Scotia."

"What do you think of Voldemort?" There were several shudders around the room.

"I think he's an evil, sadistic bastard and needs to be stopped. And that he's really ugly." She blushed and everyone laughed. "True dat." Said George.

"Why do you want to be part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Because I want to help. Because I know being muggle-born is just as good as being pureblood and because muggles are people too."

"Do you have any special talents?"

"I have a really good memory, am skilled in healing animals and can do some normal healing. I'm good at transfiguration too."

McGonnagall nodded. "I expect Frank Thymes was your professor?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess that's it." Said Moody, gruffly. "What do you think Minerva?"

"I think," she smiled, "welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. It'll take a few minutes for the potion to wear off."

Over by the sink Fred and George cracked identical, evil grins. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Forge?" "Right you are, Gred!"

"OI! KIT!" they shouted simultaneously, "What do you _really_ think about Charlie?"

"I think I love him." Kit had answered immediately just as the potion made her and everyone had heard.

"Shit." She turned bright red. "Umm…I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for everything. Nice to meet you all. Goodnight." And then she fled upstairs before anyone could say anything.


	6. Late night disscussions

**A/N: I just got back from basketball and am sooo tired. I should try going to sleep at a reasonable hour. Thanks for the reviews! BTW Mad, I know Moody SHOULD be dead and that a lot of people do the whole witch-from-Canada/States thing. I happen to like it.**

**Disclaimer: To tired to make a joke…it's not mine.**

**Chapter 3: Late Night Discussions**

The small kitchen was silent after Kit left. Then suddenly, quite eerily, everyone turned and grinned at Charlie. Charlie felt himself turn the brightest shade of red ever, one that almost made him resemble a muggle fire engine. He cleared his throat, but was at a loss for anything to say. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Should I, umm, go, er, after her?"

Moody chanced a glance through the ceiling. "I wouldn't just yet, she looks confused. Give her time to digest it." He then continued grinning creepily at Charlie along with everyone else.

"Right, well," Charlie started awkwardly, "I'm gonna go get some air." He quickly left.

The people all started to discuss the events animatedly. Molly alternated between scolding the twins, chatting with Minerva, and beaming at everyone in the room. Harry and Ron were placing bets with Mad-Eye, Fred, George, and Bill. Arthur was listening politely to Fleur rant about how "positivlee aadorrable" the whole scene had been and secretly agreeing with every word.

Then George said, mostly to distract his mother, "Should someone go see if Kit's allright?"

"Yeah," agreed Fred, " I mean if _I _was in love with Charlie I think I'd off myself."

"We'll go." Volunteered Ginny. "Hermione and I can say we need into the room if she locked the door."

"And I'll go check on Charlie." Said Bill.

The two siblings nodded determinedly to each other, and left on their respective missions, Ginny dragging Hermione behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kit made her way to Ginny's room without really paying attention to where she was going. It was much easier just to run and feel sorry for herself. She managed to get to the room without causing herself any injuries, a surprising feat, shut and locked the door behind her, and collapsed on to her bed. Inside her head a furious battle was raging.

'What the hell made you do that?!'

'The potion.' argued the ever-sensible part of her brain, the part that was usually hidden in the shadows.

'Well, apart from that. I mean seriously, what the hell?'

'It was the potion! It wasn't really us!'

'It was a truth potion! Geez, I thought you were the smart one.'

'I AM the smart one.'

'Sure. And David is Celestina Warbeck in disguise.'

'Hey you totally stole that from Monica! At least I come up with my own sarcastic comparisons!'

'Focus! We're supposed to be figuring out what the hell happened down there.'

'Righto. Well, we _were_ under the influence of veritaserum maybe we _are_ in love with Charlie.'

'No way. Do you think—Nah. No way. Are you su—?'

The voices in Kit's head (wow _that _sounds weird.) were suddenly cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"

Kit?" Kit recognized the voice to belong to Ginny. "Can Hermione and I come in?"

Kit wiped away the tears she hadn't realized to be crying. " Of course you can!" Her voice was over cheerful and didn't sound normal at all. " It's your room, after all." She unlocked the door with a flick of her wand. Ginny and Hermione entered almost cautiously.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"Ummm, well considering I've just made a fool of myself in front of everybody, pretty good. Solid."

Ginny winced. 'It wasn't that bad…"

Kit raised one eyebrow in Ginny's direction. Hermione suddenly giggled.

"See! It _was_ that bad! I've made myself into a laughing stock!"

"Oh no, it wasn't that," said Hermione quickly, "Its just that you looked SO much like professor McGonnagall it was scary." She kept on giggling and soon Ginny and Kit joined her. They were all but laughing their heads off when suddenly Kit jumped off the bed.

"SHIT!" yelped Kit "McGonnagall saw that! Minerva McGonnagall, one of the most powerful witches of our century, saw that!"

"Don't worry," said Ginny soothingly, "I think she thought it was cute. Charlie was always one of her favorite 'cos he's so good at quidditch and everything. She was smiling, anyways."

Kit sighed. "I must have looked like such an idiot to everyone."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry, everyone is an idiot sometimes and as far as idiotic things go that wasn't as bad as some of things Ron comes out with."

"But you love him anyway." Said Ginny slyly

"Yeah." Hermione sighed.

Ginny was surprised. "You didn't deny it! Wow, it's not as much fun teasing you this way."

"Yes, well of me and your brother Ronald," She turned to Kit, "are you really in falling in love with Charlie?"

"Oooo," squealed Ginny, " That would be great! Then we would all be like sisters!"

"Ginny, I'm not related to you." said Hermione.

"You will be." She said dismissively. "So are you?"

"Well I took the veritaserum, so I guess I am. I mean, I knew I liked him. A lot. But I didn't figure I was in love with him. I'm just so embarrassed he found out this way. I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure something out," declared Ginny, "we _do _have Hermione with us, after all."

"Sorry Kit. I'm too tired for creative problem solving tonight, maybe tomorrow." Hermione yawned.

"Its all right. I'm going to bed anyway. Thanks for calming me down, guys."

Hermione smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for. Goodnight Kit, Ginny."

"You guys are BORING. I'm not tired at all!"

Ginny was the first one asleep, despite insisting she wasn't tired and Hermione followed soon after. Kit, however, lay awake for hours, planning a non-existent solution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie felt bad as he left the house. No matter how embarrassed he was she would surely be 10 times more embarrassed. He was wishing he had gone after her. He circled the pond once before collapsing on to the bench where he and Kit had sat. He was supposed to be her friend! What if she didn't mean it? His heart sunk, he wanted her to have meant it.

THE VERITISERUM! She _did_ mean it! Thank Merlin for potions! Wait, what did that mean? Did he love her back? The answer came instantly, of course he loved her, she was perfect. Should he tell her? Would she understand? It was all pretty sudden, after all.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as Bill took the seat beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey Bill."

"What's up?"

Charlie looked bemusedly at him.

"Okay, so I know 'what's up'. New approach. How do you feel?"

Charlie snorted. "Have you ever thought about becoming a therapist Bill?"

"What's that?"

"Oh Kit told me about them they help people wit— you know what? Never mind."

"I see we've found the root of the problem. Kit. How do you feel about her? And don't make me break out the veritaserum."

Charlie winced.

"What, too soon?"

"Yes. I don't know how I feel, really. It's all like 'Yeah' 'cos she loves _me_, all 'woah' 'cos its so sudden, and then its like I wanna dance but I feel bad that she ran away and-- Oh, I dunno." He sighed.

Bill gave a low whistle. "Wow. You are _so_ messed up."

Charlie chuckled and hit him in the arm. "I know. But its your fault, you're the one who dropped me as an infant."

"Your never gonna let me forget that are you?"

"No"

Bill shook his head then said, "Tell her how you feel."

"What? Are you mad? All that wanting to dance crap? Not likely, she'd laugh her head off at me."

"Or snog you senseless. Girls love that kind of stumbling, feelings stuff. And do you really think Kit would laugh at you?"

"No."

"Exactly, just do it. What's the worst that could happen?" With that Bill stood. "Come in, mum'll freak if we're out here much longer."

"OK." Charlie stood as well. "Bill? Thanks."

"No problem."

Charlie followed him inside marveling at just how bad the worst could be.


	7. Dodging and drinking

A/N: Thanks to you guys who reviewed. This chapter is pretty much just a filler so if you're expecting greatness (pfft, who are we kidding, it's ME whos writing this) look elsewhere. I suddenly had this mad craving for cake its no wonder it took me so long to type this… ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: Again? If you insist, sigh, I own nothing. You are a cruel people.**

Chapter 7: Dodging and drinking

Kit awoke the next morning with a tremendous headache. She sighed. At least the voices had given up around 4, giving her a good 5 hours of sleep to work with. What ever happened to common courtesy? She sat up reluctantly and realized that Hermione and Ginny were already gone. She wondered just how late it was. She got up and dressed quickly, pulling her favorite pair of jeans and Beatles t-shirt. Hey, if she was going to live in humiliation she might as well be comfortable, right? She opened the door and the smell of bacon hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her to salivate. She entered the kitchen, trying to be inconspicuous. Unfortunately, her feet had other ideas. She fell down the last few steps and landed with a thump. It hurt. A lot.

Charlie rushed over. "Are you ok?" he was genuinely worried. Awww.

Kit looked deep into his blue eyes…and started to laugh her head off.

"Did she hit her head?" asked Molly, anxiously.

"I- I'm f-fine." Kit managed to stutter, before collapsing into laughter yet again.

Charlie started to laugh too. She was just too damn cute. She had fallen down some of the steepest stairs known to wizard-kind, could have been gravely injured, but she sat there laughing her weird laugh.

Kit stood shakily, laughs having subsided. "Sorry for that." She smiled sheepishly, "Carry on, I'll try to be quieter." Charlie led her over to the table and sat her beside him.

"Do you want toast or something?"

"Yeah. Let me get it, you eat your own breakfast."

The commotion over, the rest of the Weasleys and guests went back to their previous conversations.

"You guys wanna play quidditch after breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Sure!" Charlie replied enthusiastically, "Kit do you want to play too?"

"Nah, I'm much too clumsy for quidditch today. I think it's in everyone best interest if I keep my feet on the ground."

"I'm in!" said Bill, "but we got to save so energy for tonight."

Kit shot Charlie a questioning look. "Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot. Tonight is dear Bill's bachelor party."

After breakfast everyone went outside. The boys and Ginny took off to the broom shed immediately. Arthur headed into the garage muttering about wiring and Molly and Fleur sat down to discuss last minute preparations for the wedding. Hermione and Kit wandered over to a shady spot by the makeshift pitch.

"So what did you say to Charlie?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing yet."

"Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure. I mean it was like nothing happened this morning, so I think maybe I'll keep it that way."

"So you're just going to ignore it?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well what do _you_ think I should do?"

"I think you should tell him, I mean, you are dating and it must be pretty serious for him to bring you home. So what if it wasn't the ideal way to tell him? Maybe it's a good thing."

Kit looked at her skeptically.

"What I'm going to tell you, you can't tell _anyone_, except maybe Ginny, if she's sworn to secrecy." Kit looked around as if suspecting someone to be hiding in the bushes and whispered, "I'm not really dating Charlie."

"_What?!_"

"Shhhh! It was a plan we made at the reserve. Charlie didn't want Molly setting him up with a whole bunch of strangers and had never been to a wizarding wedding, and well you can guess the rest."

"Oh my God. _That's _why you were so embarrassed. Honestly, I thought you were over-reacting a bit."

"Nope. Most _defiantly_ not over-reacting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was long after the quidditch game was over that Charlie decided it was time he and Kit had a talk. During the day, she had managed to migrate over to the bench by the pond. It seemed like this was the spot to have important conversations. Her back was turned to him and she appeared to be reading the book she had borrowed from Hermione earlier.

"Good book?"

Kit jumped. "Yeah, its really interesting."

Charlie sat down beside her. "About last night—"

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I meant I love you as a friend, that's it. You're my best friend. Its getting kind of cold, I'm gonna head inside. Have fun at Bill's party." She got up and left quickly.

Charlie was not happy. What if she really did only love him as a friend? That wasn't nearly as a good as before. And now he was going to be subjected to this whole unrequited love thing that Ron and Hermione had been doing for years. At least we're still friends…I don't want to be friends, I want more. He sighed, and stood up. He was ready for the party. All he wanted to do was get Kit off his mind, and was there a better way to do that then drinking with a rowdy bunch of friends? He thought not.

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	8. The Bashful Banshee

A/N: This chapter was co-written by Luna is my Homegirl who is rad. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M RAD-LimH…. Yes, well…on with the story!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. JK is a god. **

Chapter 8: The Bashful Banshee

Charlie was not amused. He had tried to tell Kit how he felt and she had all but blew him off! He got ready in a hurry; Bill was not a patient person. Normally Charlie wasn't a drinking man but desperate times called for desperate measures. He made his way to the small pub in the village (The Bashful Banshee) with Bill and a couple of other guys. He headed straight to the bar; he had had enough of Kit and her mind games.

By his fourth Firewhiskey, things where _definitely_ looking better. A nice blonde witch had sidled up to him and he was happily buying her all the drinks she could consume. Bill had come up to him a few times asking him if he knew what the hell he was doing. Obviously he hadn't but Charlie shrugged Bill off and continued to buy the blonde witch, Brenda, drinks. She was extremely nice, sympathetic, not as pretty as Kit, but then again, Charlie reminded himself, not many people were.

By his seventh Firewhiskey, Bill came and told him that he was heading back to the Burrow and that he should come too.

"Nahh…y-you know what? Nnno. I-I is goooood."

"All right, if you're sure…"

"Yeah! Me and uh…B-Brenda are gonna hang oout forr a biit." He put his arm around the Blonde. "Aren't we, babe?"

She giggled. "yuppers!"

Bill shrugged and left. Charlie trying to be suave, spun quickly on his barstool and fell to the floor. Brenda gasped but Charlie got up and flicked his hair back dramatically. "Let's get out of this dump."

Brenda giggled again and they left the pub, Charlie, staggering slightly. When they exited into the street, Charlie came face to face with what would soon be his worst nightmare.

"Oh shit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kit was sulking. Hermione and Ginny were trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

"Do you think I should have just told him?"

"Told him what?" Ginny asked.

"The truth."

" Well what did you tell him?" Hermione sounded concerned.

Kit sighed. "That I love him as a friend…"

"WHAT?!"

Hermione looked at Ginny. "That was my ear you know."

"Sorry. But I mean…what? Why would you do that? That's just stupid!"

"Your supposed to be helping me not making me feel stupider." Kit grumbled.

"She did it because she was- is- afraid of rejection. Its textbook, really."

"Thank you Hermione the shrink."

Ginny looked awed. "You know _everything_!!!!"

"Not everything…just a lot."

"Focus!"

"Right. Well maybe you should go find him. You know before some chick takes advantage of him. He is rather good looking you know."

Ginny cringed "Hermione, stop talking about my brother like that, it's bad enough you're already with one of them. DEAR MERLIN!"

"What are you going to say to him? Kit?" But Kit had left, grabbing her coat on the way.

"WAIT FOR US!" Minutes later Hermione and Ginny caught up to Kit breathing heavily.

"B-bloody h-hell. You run fast."

"Kit this isn't practical! You don't even know what you're going to say to him."

"It's called _improvising_. Lets go." They trudged of towards the Bashful Banshee.

As Kit came closer she saw the outline of two people stumbling out the door. She heard a familiar voice slurring.

"C-c-come ooon b-babe, letssss go."

"Charlie?" Kit yelled.

"Oh shit…"

Hermione gasped and Ginny swore under her breath. "I guess you were right Hermione." she whispered.

Kit took one look at Charlie and sprinted up the lane back to the Burrow. Charlie, for his part, tried to run after her but he ended up doing a drunken pirouette and landing face first in the mud.

"Hrodjd---KIT!" Charlie yelled from his mud puddle, "Wait!"

**A/N: WE ARE RAD! AKNOWLEDGE OUR RADNESS BY REVIEWING!**


	9. Strawberry ice cream and Fred and George

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was kind of short. This one should be longer. My friend 

**B-Mal gave me the main idea for this chappie, so thanks Brit! Italicized means thoughts. -Sloane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…or the song.**

**Chapter 9:**

Kit prided herself on being a strong individual. It was hard for her to feel so helpless. All she really wanted to do was sit down and cry, that fact pissed her off more than anything. She ran all the way back to the Burrow without stopping once. Molly and Fleur gave her a concerned look when she burst into the kitchen but she smiled weakly and managed to shrug them off before fleeing to Ginny's room just as she had several days before.

As soon as the door was shut, she fell onto the bed crying fiercely.

She sat up and wiped her tears. _This is stupid. Why am I crying?_

_Because you just saw the man you love leave a bar with a curvaceous blonde._

_Shut up. Its not like we have a claim over him or anything…you did say you only loved him as a friend…_

_Yeah, but its totally not true! Whose side are you on anyways?_

Kit's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the gate opening and closing outside the house. She looked out the window and almost laughed. Almost.

There was Charlie, covered in mud being half drug to the door by Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was scowling and Ginny looked ready to use the bat-bogey hex she was so well known for.

_He totally deserves it._

Moments later she heard Molly start up. "HE DID WHAT?! CHARLES TIMOTHY! YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Kit had to strain her ears to hear his reply. "I-I dunno, Mum…I was angry, and, well, where is Kit?"

"YOU LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE! SHE CAME IN HERE LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO CRY HER EYES OUT, AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT YOU JUST…AUGH!"

Kit's eavesdropping was cut short when the door opened and Hermione, Ginny and Fleur entered. Kit tried to look as if she hadn't been crying, but the three saw through her feeble attempts instantly.

Hermione shuffled forward. "Kit? Are you all right?

Fleur answered for her. "But of course, shee iis not 'all right'! What Charlie has done, c'est horrible!" She turned to Kit. "Do not worriee, I shall give Bill a very stern talking to."

Kit sighed. "Its okay Fleur, really. Its not Bill's fault. Besides," she smiled, "Molly seems to be taking care of the situation quite nicely." They paused the conversation to listen and sure enough, Molly Weasley was not yet finished berating her son. Ginny suddenly bounded across the room and hugged Kit.

"Please don't go before the wedding."

Kit grinned and hugged her back. "Don't worry Ginny. I came here to see a wizarding wedding, and a wizarding wedding I shall see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Charlie awoke the next morning his head was throbbing. His mother, however, was of the opinion (along with everyone else at the Burrow) that splitting headaches were not worth their sympathy. Actually, they figured that he deserved even more chores than usual and surprisingly he was ok with that. The work kept him outside and away from the looks of his family members that ranged from utter disgust to pity to anger and back again.

The twins, surprisingly, were of the few who took pity on him. They came out to the garden to see him after lunch.

"Charles, my man, we have an interesting proposition for you."

"No George. I'm not testing anymore of your new products."

"What if we told you it could get Kit talking to you again?" Fred chimed in.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. So, You in?"

"I don't know..." He eyed them suspiciously, sometimes they reminded him too much of David and Monica.

Fred put on a mock offended look. "George, can you believe it? Our own brother doubting our abilities!"

George shook his head. "What I'm more sad about is the fact that he was sorted into Gryffindor when he is so obviously a coward."

"I'm NOT a coward!" Charlie argued fiercely.

"Well then, do you want to hear the plan or not?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Splendid! And since your family, we won't charge you at all!"

"At all?"

"Come on, Fred, it's the least we could do."

"All right…"

"So are you gonna tell me the plan or not?"

"Right you are dear brother. Fred?"

"Well you know how they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Seriously, true story."

"Anyways, George and I—"

"Through extensive research—"

"Have found that—"

"The way to a woman's heart is though her heart." They finished in unison, and for a moment Charlie stared blankly at their grinning faces.

He snorted. "Thanks guys, I'll keep that in mind."

"Sarcasm does not suit you dear brother. We weren't finished."

"We have deduced that all girls like all the icky romantic stuff—"

"And so, here's the best part, you will appeal to Kit's romantic side—"

"And woo her back into your arms!"

Charlie shook his head. "I can't do that! The only way someone would find me romantic was if they had taken a love potion…or were extremely drunk." He added.

"We at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _happen to have thought of that!"

"And we have everything you'll need to successfully serenade Kit."

"Gr— Wait! Serenade? As in singing?" The twins had already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was quieter than usual. Harry was discussing something or another with Ron and Hermione, she was pretty sure Bill and Fleur were playing footsies, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were reminiscing, Fred, George, and Ginny were whispering mutinously, heads bent in the corner, and Kit was avoiding Charlie's gaze. The food was delicious, as always, but Kit couldn't wait for dinner to be over. She helped with the dishes and general clean up, but bolted when Charlie headed over looking to apologize.

Back in Ginny's room, Kit cracked open the window. It was way too hot in this room.

She sighed. At least it couldn't get any worse. She watched Crookshanks chasing the gnomes, and thought back to when she first arrived here…

Ginny came in. "Hey, do you want to come outside for some ice cream? Everyone's out there."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. But comon' Kit! Pretty Please?"

Kit sighed and looked out the window again…it _did_ look inviting, and who was she to turn down ice cream?

It was well worth the risk of having to talk to Charlie. The ice cream was delicious and she got to meet more of the order. Tonks was great, and Remus seemed nice too, albeit a little quiet. She spent the evening chatting amicably with everyone and watching the sunset. Actually, she was kind of surprised that Charlie hadn't shown up begging for forgiveness…She was the slightest bit uneasy that she hadn't seen him or either of the twins since supper, but decided not to dwell on it, she was to content to think unhappy thoughts. The fireflies were out know and she closed her eyes, wondering at how this moment could be so calm and beautiful when they were in the middle of a war. The talking of the others ceased and she turned abruptly, wondering what had caused the sudden change.

Charlie was so nervous he was practically shaking. Fred and George had assured him that this was foolproof, but then again they _were_ the twins and if anybody was going to make him look like a fool it would be them. But it was too late to back out now. He had spent the better part of the day planning and making sure that everything went accordingly. He stepped into the garden and immediately there was a hush. He could feel Fred and George moving behind him and the eyes of all the others on him, but he was looking for her and only for her. In a whirl of brown hair she was facing him, and he knew that if he didn't do this now he would probably end up regretting it. He nodded to Fred. The music started.

"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love"

Fred and George chimed in with an echo "Love"  
"Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it"

He looked directly at Kit and was pleased to see that she was blushing almost as much as he was.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love"

"Love"   
"Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"

It was obvious that he had no idea about love. Hell, until yesterday he hadn't known he was in love!

"Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love"

Molly was beaming. Arthur was beaming. Tonks was beaming. Fleur was giggling and Bill was beaming. Most importantly Kit was beaming.

"So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love"

Kit was amazed. Charlie really was good, not to mention he had actually remembered this was one of her favorite songs. Just the fact that he had done this for her made her want to run and kiss him. Too bad that would ruin the song…

"Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love"

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Fred and George grinned. This was going much better than they'd hoped for; Charlie was sooo going to owe them.

"Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love"

He almost laughed when he realized that the gnomes had come up from their burrows to listen, it reminded him of the de-gnoming process.

"Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love"

He started his journey across the garden to where she stood watching him intently with that sweet little half-smile on her mouth and that becoming read tinge on her cheeks. She really was perfect. _If my family could hear what I was saying they'd never let me forget it._

"We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally 

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally, accidentally"

Charlie grabbed Kit's hand and spun her around. They danced crazily through the garden, not realizing, or caring, that every eye was on them. Charlie continued his song.

"Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter"

He pulled Kit closer.

"Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on   
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love"

Kit kissed him. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione cheered. Ginny wolf-whistled. Molly and Arthur smiled. Fleur awwwwed, and Bill laughed. Tonks grinned and Remus chuckled good-naturedly. Charlie and Kit were oblivious to it all. He lifted her into the air and swung her around, perhaps it was a little dramatic, but hey, he was her fake boyfriend, best friend and he had just sang her favorite song AND pretty much declared his love for her for all the world to see. He was allowed to be dramatic.

**A/N: Ok. Tell me now, honestly, who didn't go awww at least once during this chapter? Am I right? Right. You know what is fun? REVIEWING! YAY REVIEWING! (Just in case you didn't get the hint please review!)**

**-Sloane**


	10. The wonderful whimsical wild wedding cha

A/N: So here it is

A/N: So here it is. The wonderful whimsical wedding chapter! Yes that really is the name. (Blame it on the over load of chocolate) It took me longer to update than usual… Its not really like I'm busy (I have no life) I don't know why I didn't start sooner. Oh well. Just a reminder—REVIEW!!

**Ahem. Thank you. HAPPY EASTER! And yes I know I probably didn't spell legimens right.**

**Luna Is my homegirl: Hey Mad, I made a reference to a certain book for you! Haha. Good times, good times.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Even more so considering a lot of this chapter is taken from HP and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Chapter 10: The wonderful whimsical wild wedding chapter!! Yay for alliteration!**

Kit awoke early the next morning. She had been too happy to sleep. She spent the night in her bed playing over the events of the last night in her mind. Charlie. Song. Charlie. Dance. Charlie. Kiss. And for some weird reason she kept thinking about how it was kind of creepy that the gnomes had watched her kiss Charlie… Then she thought about Charlie some more.

As soon as the birds outside Ginny's window started singing Kit got out of bed. She figured, as she couldn't sleep anyway, she might as well take her shower before all the hot water was gone. She had been after Fleur yesterday and her lips had practically turned blue before she could even shampoo.

She tiptoed back into Ginny's room, towel placed firmly around her body, to find that the tiptoeing hadn't been necessary. The girls were up and chatting happily. Hermione was laying out a dress and matching accessories on the bed. Kit thought that was slightly weird until it dawned on her. The Wedding! Ginny looked up.

"From the look on your face I gather you totally forgot?"

Kit nodded.

Hermione smirked. "More preoccupying things on your mind Kit?"

Kit blushed. "And what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you were singing rather loudly in the shower. The same song a certain brother of Ginny's used to confess his love to you, I might add, was a hint."

"Shit. Was I really that loud?"

"Not too bad. I think it was just us, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie that heard it. You'll be surprised to know that your voice carries all the way to the kitchen."

"Damn."

Ginny grinned. "Well come on, then. Lets see your dress. By the time I'm finished with you and Hermione, Charlie and Ron won't be able to stop drooling." She shuddered. "Seriously, did you have to choose _my_ brothers?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had also awoken early. But unlike Kit, he chose to stay in bed and stare dreamily at the ceiling. He would never, _ever_ doubt Fred and George again. Ever. He replayed every moment in is head over and over. It never lost its novelty. He wondered what Kit was doing. It must be hard being that perfect. Not for the fist time that week he was glad that no one in his family was a legimens. Really, he needed to get these thoughts under control.

When Bill woke up the first thing he saw as the room came into focus was Charlie, ginning stupidly at the roof. He rolled his eyes.

"Really Charles. Hang on to your hormones. I'm getting married today!"

Charlie snapped out of it. "Ah, the old ball and chain awaits. You sure you ready for this, mate?"

"Charlie, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I know Bill, I know."

"Aww. Did we just have a moment?"

"I think so. Wow, that almost never happens. Lets go get some food." Charlie paused. "And Bill?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks man."

"Dear Merlin! What is with us today? Were acting like mum!"

Chuckling, the two brothers headed downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen moments later Molly shoved a plate into Charlie's hands and pulled Bill into a ferocious hug.

"My little Billy's all grown up!" she cried.

Ginny, Hermione and Charlie snickered in the background. Charlie had just sat down at the table and began discussing the last minute preparations with Arthur when the singing began.

It was Kit.

He froze, bacon halfway to his mouth. All the heads at the table turned to him with that creepy grin again. He wished they would stop doing that.

He lowered his eyes and grinned at the table. Today was going to be a good day, he could tell.

Arthur looked at him weirdly. He had been humming along without realizing it. Charlie turned red, extremely glad that no one else seemed to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kit soon learned that Ginny meant business. She even had a schedule of sorts done up; she claimed that Hermione was rubbing off on her. Hermione was to go first, dress, hair, make-up, then Kit, dress, hair, and make-up. She was deaf to all protests aimed her way: She was on a mission. As Hermione was being done first Kit snuck down to grab a muffin. It was just Fleur and Molly in the kitchen. Fleur was glowing, her beauty seemed to be magnified. Molly grinned in a way that reminded Kit of the twins. Mischievous, that was the word.

"We enjoyed your impromptu performance this morning, dear."

Kit turned scarlet. "Sorry about that, Mrs.Weasley."

Molly waved an airy hand. "Don't you worry about that. I know for a fact that Charlie liked it." She ended with a wink and Kit blushed even harder.

Slowly she turned around and retreated upstairs with her muffin before Fleur could enquire just what they had been talking about.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny had perfected each of their looks. She really was good at was she did. Hermione was stunning in the periwinkle dress, Ginny ravishing in her golden bride's maid gown, and Kit was pleasantly surprised with her own appearance.

_Damn, I clean up good._

Then it was time to go down. Ginny headed to Fleur's room and Kit went with Hermione into the garden. Stopping only once to be insulted by dear "Auntie Muriel". Apparently, he dress was _far _too immodest for a wedding. She noted that Muriel was wearing a floor length, lace collared monstrosity.

_Well, it's a good thing I have no morals then._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. The Weasleys had out done themselves. Speaking of Weasleys, Kit didn't think she had ever seen so many redheads, and equal in quantity were the blonde Delacours. It was weird, as a brunette, to be the minority.

As the marquee transformed she lost sight of Charlie in the crowd. They had maintained eye contact throughout the most part of the wedding, so much so that Charlie almost missed his cue for the rings. She had been looking forward to making fun of him for that. She sighed. Oh well.

When Charlie had first seen Kit as he walked to the front of the marquee, he had stumbled. After Muriel had proclaimed loudly that she thought him to be drunk and the Veela cousins had stopped giggling at the twins' remarks he grinned sheepishly at Kit.

_Dear Merlin, she gorgeous. _

_Dude, you brother's wedding._

_Yeah, so?_

_So FOCUS!!_

_Right. _

_Your not focusing are you?_

_Sure I am._

_On the wedding you dolt!_

_Wh—Oh! Right. The wedding._

Unfortunately, the sensible part of him lost that battle. He spent most of the wedding gazing at Kit. He vaguely registered that the man with the wart on his nose in front of Kit looked slightly freaked out.

As soon as the tent was transfigured, Charlie found himself plagued by at least seven part-Veela girls. They seemed desperate to win a Weasley for themselves and Charlie suddenly remembered why he had brought Kit in the first place. Where the hell was she?

He sent the girls in the direction of Fred and George. The two seemed most happy to oblige.

There she was. She was laughing with Tonks about something. People's heads were turning to find the source of that strange laugh and he grinned. She was wearing his favorite colour. Red. He wondered if she had remembered, maybe done that on purpose. It was a great colour on her. Charlie, who didn't usually notice these things, saw that. He stood there contemplating Kit and her red dress and every thing that made Kit, Kit.

"You gonna do somethin' 'bout that?" Mad-Eye's gruff voice startled him.

"About what?"

"Your girl's not dancin' yet."

"My girl?"

Moody nodded towards Kit. "Your girl. Kit, you dunderhead! If you don't do it now some one else will."

Charlie was suddenly alert. "Someone else?"

Moody nodded. "I would myself, but my leg's been actin' up." He took a swig from his flask. "Go on now, go get her."

Charlie hurried towards the group of people Kit was talking with.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if you would like to dance."

Kit grinned as Tonks winked at her. "Love to."

They swayed in time. It was mercifully a slow song. Kit was glad; she had never been much of a dancer.

"Oh look," She said pointing to Ron and Hermione who were dancing nearby. "They're so cute."

Charlie chuckled. "I always knew they'd end up together…since he first mentioned her. His first letter to me, after he went to Hogwarts, was all about how he had made friends with _the_ Harry Potter and how they had saved an impossibly bossy know-it-all girl from a troll. The rest of his letters were always 'Hermione said this' 'Hermione and Harry did this'. He always put her first, and I knew."

He pulled Kit closer as the song changed. "Wanna dance some more?"

Kit just nodded. She never wanted to let go.

All of a sudden a hush fell over the crowd. A deep penetrating voice came from their midst.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pandemonium. People were yelling, running and Disapparating. Through the crowd Kit thought she saw Hermione, Ron and the redheaded boy that was Harry disappear. She linked hands with Charlie. They were coming. She had a dark feeling of who they were. It was her first test, her chance to prove herself to the Order. She gulped. Kit realized that she most definitely would not have been a Gryffindor.

Figures in cloaks were apperating everywhere. Thankfully, most of the guests had managed to get away. Charlie tugged hard on her arm to get her moving. The two ran to the shelter of the Burrow throwing stunning spells over their shoulders as they went.

Arthur bolted the door behind them and he, Bill, Charlie, and Kit immediately began placing numerous protective enchantments around the house. Fleur was shaking. She was still in her gown. Kit felt a surge of hatred. The Death Eaters had turned what should have been a happy celebration into a tense, fearful atmosphere.

Molly was crying. "T-there g-gone. I-I t-turned for o-one minute and they w-were g-gone!"

They all tried to pacify her. "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure they got away. They'll be fine."

"Don't be too sad Mum, you knew they had to leave."

Arthur sent Bill a reproachful look as Molly continued to sob into his chest. "Shhh, Molly. They'll be fine; Hermione won't let Ron and Harry do anything stupid."

"B-but t-they're j-just kids!"

"I'll send them a message, will that make you feel better?"

"No." She wiped her eyes. "But do it anyway. They'll be worried."

Charlie took time to survey the kitchen. His eyes took in Bill and Fleur huddled together, Fred and George glaring out the window, Ginny staring blankly into space. Molly was bustling around trying to keep busy and Arthur's concerned gaze never leaving his wife. He noticed that Kit was still holding his hand. He bent and kissed her briefly. They were ok. They would be ok. They were going to face it all together. Never letting go.

A/N: REVIEW!! Yes I know I'm running the risk of being a review whore, but oh well. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it! Seriously, if ya took the time to read and review, I'm happy. Comon, make me happy…ya know you wanna.

**-Sloane**


	11. Potterwatch

A/N: It's chapter 11

**A/N: It's chapter 11. No exclamation points today, my parents abandoned me for a week to go to the Dominican. Therefore, I am NOT in an exclamation pointy kind of mood. This took forever to post. I hope you're happy; I could have done my math homework instead… Thanks to you guys who reviewed. Hey, I learned how to do that line thingy! There's hope for me yet. -Sloane**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, but if you do want to sue me, all you'll end up getting is my fish and a pineapple-shaped water bottle and a couple books. And I will fight you to the death for that water bottle…**

**Chapter 11: Potterwatch**

Months had passed since the wedding. Bill and Fleur had settled into Shell Cottage and the business at the Burrow had pretty much gone back to normal. Well, as normal as a headquarters for a secret anti-Voldemort organization could be. After the wedding things with the Order had picked up so much that Kit and Charlie had decided to stay in England instead of going back to the reserve.

Molly was still constantly on the verge of tears. The effects of the war and Ron, Harry and Hermione being unreachable were extremely hard on her. She still dutifully bustled around like nothing was wrong and kept to her role as mother of the Order, but she was different and it was worrying.

Ginny was now back at Hogwarts. In the weeks after the wedding, Kit had tried to cheer her up to no avail. It had to be hard on her. Her brother, her best friend and, as Kit had found out, ex-boyfriend were gone. She was at a loss. It made Kit unspeakable sad to see the bright and bubbly sixteen-year-old drawing into herself. Kit worried constantly for her safety. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore; especially for some one as involved in the resistance as Ginny Weasley.

One day at an Order meeting, Fred and George unveiled a new idea. A resistance radio station. It was to be aired frequently but on different air channels so it couldn't be traced. Kit signed up immediately to help. They decided that the twins' best friend Lee Jordan would be the announcer. Apparently, he had had a flare for commentating at Hogwarts. All involved were to have codenames to protect their identities, and Kit was having a hard time finding one for her; nothing seemed to fit.

"What about Ruby?" asked Molly.

"No," replied Kit, "That would be a better name for you."

"Me? Like you'd get me on the radio." She snorted and went back to her knitting. "I think not."

"Well it has to be cool like ours." Said George.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Rapier and Revolver? Surely we can up with something better than _that_." He paused. "What about Ruckus?"

"Ruckus?" asked George. "Oh, I get it, Riot and Ruckus. Aww, you two are the perfect match! Although, that name does seem more suited to us…"

Molly smiled into her knitting.

Kit stuck out her tongue. "Well I think it's a great idea. I'll definitely use it." And with that she kissed Charlie, bade Molly goodnight, and stuck her tongue out at the twins again before turning in.

"Hello out there! My name is River and you're listening to the first ever broadcast of Potterwatch! Tonight we have a whole bunch of informants lined up for you; but before that, I'd like you all to join me in a moment of silence for the 30 unnamed muggles who died this week."

Everyone present bowed his or her heads. Kit and Charlie had been the first of the Order to arrive on the scene. She shuddered as she remembered the carnage; she had had nightmares for the past week and they showed no sign of stopping. Kit prayed silently there were be no more, knowing full well that there _would_ be more.

"Thank you. And now we go to our first feature of the program. Lets give a warm Potterwatch welcome to our very own Ruckus!" Lee nodded to Kit.

"Hello out there, I'm Ruckus, and I'm here with your rumor report." Kit grinned. She felt rather like Mary Heart on Entertainment tonight, that show that her mother had been addicted to. "I'll tell you what's true and, well, what's utter bullshit." Lee chuckled in the background. "And so with out further ado; we now know that it IS TRUE that he-who-must-not-be-named truly must not be named. There _are_ groups out there people, so no saying the V-word, unless, of course, your idea of a good time is being captured by a bunch of no good, low life, deatheater wannabes, who are decidedly lacking in the hygiene department. Me, not so much. We have it from ministry informers that it is also true that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley DID, in fact, successfully enter and escape the Ministry of Magic, freeing at least thirty muggleborns as they went. Are hopes and prayers are with you Harry, Ron, and Hermione, wherever you may be. Signing off, this is Ruckus, be careful out there people."

"That was your rumor report with Ruckus and now here's Royal with your ministry report. Royal?"

"Thanks River…" Kingsley went on in his deep calming voice and Kit felt her mind wandering. She wondered where the trio was. She hoped they would be okay. She shook her head. That was not the thing to be thinking about; optimism is key. They were okay; they had to be. She looked over at Charlie. He grinned in return. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

Charlie squeezed Kit's hand. He wanted to tell her that she had done a great job, but Kingsley was still talking. He was nervous. He never had done anything like this before. And then it was time.

Lee was talking again. "And that was Royal with the ministry report. And now, we have a special treat for all you listeners out there. Our very own Riot! Here for our feature Pals of Potter segment. Hello Riot."

"'Afternoon, River." Charlie's stomach was acting up; he was not cut out for this. Kit sent him a reassuring smile and gripped his hand tighter, which helped quite a bit.

" Riot, do you believe that Harry has indeed been given a mission, and did not just run away like some think?"

Charlie was indignant. "Of course I do! If we can't trust Harry, whom can we trust? Besides, he's not the kind of person to just up and leave."

"What do you think of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's new nickname? The Golden trio is what some are calling them. Do they, or can they, live up to this name?"

"River," Charlie started seriously, "They have lived up to this name many times over. You were at Hogwarts; you know what they've done. As far as I'm concerned, they have always been the Golden trio. And honestly, if our lives must depend on the fates of three teenagers, I'm glad it's them."

"Well said!" roared Lee. "Well said Riot! Any words for them if they're listening?"

"I would tell them that we are all behind them and that they are always on our minds. And I would tell Hermione to hang in there, cuz the guys will probably start to smell pretty bad soon.'

Lee, Kingsley and Kit laughed. "Thanks for that, Riot." He paused. "And for the rest of you; same time next week. The password is Fawkes. Keeping searching those airwaves! I'm River, signing off."

He nodded to the rest. "Well, that went well. Same time next week?'

Charlie nodded. "You bet. See ya Kingsley, Later Lee."

Kit waved and they apparated back to the Burrow where Molly and Arthur were waiting up to tell them what they thought of the broadcast.

A/N: Yeah, it was a filler chapter. But it was necessary to know what they were doing in between. I think the next chapter will be what they all were doing when they got news of the final battle. Anyhow, it's like 3 in the morning so I'm going to bed. –Sloane


	12. Auntie Muriel's

A/N: Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for…CH 12

**A/N: Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for…CH 12! Woot! Its not where they were when the final battle started like I said, but oh well, I like it anyway. Oh and here's the Ginny comforting you wanted Mad. Italics are thoughts but really I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to figure out what are thoughts or not. -Sloane**

**Disclaimer: Its still not mine. It never will be.**

**Ch 12: Auntie Muriel's**

It was Easter before Kit saw Ginny again. She smiled when they picked her up at the train station but something was missing from her eyes. Kit's heart ached for her and the rest of the Weasleys. She promised herself that she would talk to Ginny and try to comfort her once they arrived at their destination.

Destination. She didn't even know where that was. The Burrow wasn't safe anymore. Arthur, Bill and Fleur had even had to leave their jobs. When the danger had gotten too great the Weasleys and the Order had packed up. They were all off to a safe house.

Kit sighed.

She had been with the Weasleys much longer than she had expected. They were all wonderful and insisted that it was no problem, but she still felt useless. And now they were going somewhere else. She hoped that she could be of some help to whoever was to be her host next.

Charlie looked at the house in disbelief. He had no idea why the hell his parents had chosen Muriel of all people.

_We must have thousands of relatives. Why Muriel? I mean its not like her house isn't easy to find; its pink for Merlin's sake! _

He looked at Kit. She looked like she was going to break a rib suppressing what seemed to be one hell of a laughing fit. Then suddenly her face fell. He turned back to the house and saw why.

Muriel had come out. She was wearing her pink bathrobe 'n' slippers combo and her ever-present scowl seemed to deepen as her beady eyes passed over Kit.

"You're still here then?"

Kit hitched her smile back on. "Yes I am. And thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it very much."

Charlie was impressed that she was able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. He certainly wouldn't have been able to.

Muriel only grumbled.

Charlie turned to help the twins and Arthur with the minimal luggage.

Supper was uncomfortable to say the least. What with Muriel voicing rude opinions of every single detail about Kit, the food almost seemed to loose its flavor for Charlie. He didn't know how Kit could take it. First it was that she was foreign, then her laugh was unsightly, and then she got a lecture about how rude and improper it was for a young lady to hiccup. She answered every backhanded comment with a smile and a polite response, but eventually the twins took pity on her and belched so loudly that Muriel quite forgot to be mean to Kit.

After supper they all sat in Muriel's living room. The twins were in a corner discussing what they would do with the business if they had to be in hiding, but keeping their voices down as to not alert Muriel of the plans. Molly and Arthur were talking with Muriel and telling her all of Bill's news, as he had always been her favorite. Charlie came in with the tea he had made. He handed Kit a cup and sat down beside her. She immediately leaned into him and he put his arm around her.

Muriel sniffed disdainfully. "So _that_ is the reason why you are so distracted you cannot make a decent cup of tea. Charles you should not let yourself be distracted by some silly girl." She shook her head. "Young people today, no self control."

Kit raised her eyebrows. "The silly girl has a name you know. It's Kit for future reference, and your right; I don't have any self-control."

And with that she swooped down and kissed Charlie passionately. Muriel gasped. Kit untangled herself, brushed back her hair and said goodnight to everyone.

"Thank you for dinner, Muriel, it was delicious. I'm off to bed."

She exited leaving behind a gob smacked Muriel, a startled Molly and Arthur, a smirking Fred, George, and Ginny, and one extremely flustered Charlie Weasley.

Charlie was so used to being subjected to the creepy smiley-stares that the scorching glare he got from Muriel was almost, _almost_, a welcome change. He couldn't believe that Kit had done that. Now Muriel wouldn't like her at all, not that she had in the first place… maybe he should have stood up to her. He didn't have time to brood on it though, because Muriel started berating him.

"What were you thinking?" Her jowls were trembling and Ginny was shaking with silent laughter in the background. At least _she_ was happy…

"How could you do that? It's dishonorable! That will _not_ be happening in my house, Charles!" She turned to Molly and Arthur. "You two may allow it, but there will be _no_ necking under my roof!"

Charlie couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.

"See? No respect! In my day we were respectful to our elders and we kept our private business private, unless you were married and then you _still_ were discreet." She took a break in her ranting to look puzzled. "Why is she here anyways? Doesn't Kate have her own family?"

Charlie was getting angry. "Its Kit. K-I-T. And she's with us because I love her and want her- need her to be safe. She's practically family, isn't she, Mum?"

Molly nodded but Muriel wasn't paying attention.

"AHA!" she screeched. "That's it!"

"This should be good." Whispered Fred.

"Yeah, I can't wait to 'ear it." Snickered George.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She's pregnant isn't she? That's why you need her to be safe! Another Weasley on the way! And out of wedlock too, I might add. Charles Timothy! I expected better of you!"

Charlie turned beet red. "W-what?!" he was stuttering. "T-That's not true!"

Molly looked up. "It better not be true." She gave Charlie a look reminiscent to Professor McGonnagall's death glare.

"It's not."

"Well," said Ginny, over Muriel yelling. "I'm off to bed, night all."

Charlie chose that moment to try and sneak away. It didn't work.

Kit was just getting into bed when Ginny entered smiling.

"Hey. Why are you so smiley?"

"You will_ not_ believe what Muriel just said."

"I've got an idea." Said Kit grimly. "I probably shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that on the first day here."

"No way!" exclaimed Ginny. "It was bloody brilliant! Well, not brilliant, he _is_ my brother so that was a little weird. But the look on Auntie Muriel's face was priceless."

"So did she explode?"

Ginny nodded grinning. "It was hilarious! She started going on about how you two had no respect and then, get this, Charlie try to defend you and she asked if you were still with us cuz he knocked you up!"

"WHAT?"

"I know right? Hilarious. So me, Fred and George were pretty much busting a gut in the background and then Charlie's voice gets all high and squeaky and he's red and stuttering and Muriel just keeps going on and on, ranting about how you two will not be necking under her roof. Necking, honestly that's the exact word she used."

Kit was laughing her head off by the end of Ginny's story. "Wait—Do I look pregnant?"

Ginny started laughing again.

After a while she rolled over on to her back and stared up at the ceiling. "It feels good to laugh again."

Kit smiled. "Yeah. Did you know that laughing is good for your health? We should all laugh more."

Ginny chuckled. "You sounded just like Hermione then…Merlin, I miss them."

Kit glanced at her, smile dimming. "We all do, Ginny."

"I know, but at least you guys are doing something to help!" She jumped off her bed and started pacing. "I was the one stuck at Hogwarts! I was the one always desperate for news! I was the on having to put up with those Death Eaters torturing my friends! I hate being helpless! I hate it!" She wiped away the few tears that had escaped angrily. "I need them to be safe." She whispered.

Kit went over and drew the girl into a tight hug. "Ginny, we all need them to be safe. They are safe I know it. I know its gotta be hard on you, but we all need to be strong. Chin up, you're a Gryffindor, it comes natural to people like you. Me, I need to dig deeper, but you Ginny Weasley, are one of the bravest people I know."

"Kit, I can't help but worry. Ron, he's my brother. We're the closest in age to each other; we grew up doing everything together. Hermione is my best friend. I need her to be okay. If nothing else, then I need her for Ron, and vice versa. If one doesn't survive, neither will the other. You've seen them: you _know_ its true. And Harry. It might be selfish of me, but I worry about him the most." She gave Kit a sad smile. "You know at Hogwarts I used to wake up at night, thinking he was nearby. Just wishful thinking I guess… I just don't understand why it had to be three of the people I love most who were given this job. Its just not fair." She started to cry again.

"I know Ginny." She thought of Hermione, Ron and Harry; they were so young. "It really isn't fair at all."

Kit and Ginny talked more and more over each week. It had long been decided that she couldn't go back to Hogwarts and so she stayed and helped Fred and George with their business in the back room. Kit liked to think that the talks helped, but every once in a while she would come across Ginny who all too often showed the tell-tale signs of someone who had been crying.

She spent her days doing little things for the Order, preparing her segments for Potterwatch, and mostly just trying to stay on Muriel's good side.

Muriel hardly looked her in the face anymore; every time they spoke the old women studied her abdomen. It quickly grew tiresome and she practically begged Molly to insist to Muriel that she was, in fact, not pregnant. Muriel still didn't believe her.

The day Bill arrived with Mr. Ollivander was the day Kit finally lost her patience.

Muriel had accepted the tiara that Fleur had worn at the wedding proclaiming that she had thought it to be stolen. Then she suddenly turned to Ollivander. "Were you at the wedding? It was quite beautiful. I had hoped that all my grand nephews would have a marvelous wedding such as that. It's out of the question for Charlie though. A child outside of marriage, I tell you!" She shook her head. "Its that foreign girl. Bewitched him completely."

Mr. Ollivander looked as if he didn't know what to say. Kit, however, stood up.

"For God's sake, Muriel! For the last time, I AM NOT PREGNANT! Augh!" She left the kitchen in a huff. She stormed out into the garden and flopped down on the grass underneath the large crabapple tree.

Charlie soon arrived beside her.

"Don't worry, I told the old bat off again."

She smiled weakly. "Why doesn't she like me? I mean, I try to be nice and it just doesn't work. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Muriel just isn't happy unless she's making someone miserable. If you weren't here, it would be somebody else."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Well, _that_ makes me feel better.'

Charlie grinned. "Glad to help, Preggo."

Kit punched him lightly. "NOT FUNNY."

"Au contraire, it is really quite funny."

"If we weren't living here I would love to get back at her for that."

"Well, when we get married, how 'bout we just don't invite her?"

"What?" Kit's eyes widened.

"What?" Repeated Charlie going red. "I didn't say anything."

Shit, shit, shit. Charlie you are an idiot! How could you do this to us? What were you thinking? Now she's going to get all freaked out!

_Like this?_

_Yes, like this. Honestly, if you've got nothing helpful to say, don't talk at all._

_I think maybe you should focus on what she's trying to day at the moment, we'll argue about how stupid you are later._

"You said _when_ we get married." Kit looked confused.

"Yeah, well. I didn't mean now or anything…just, you know, maybe someday…" He trailed off praying that he didn't sound as stupid to her as he did to himself.

She smiled. "You think about that stuff? I am _sooo_ telling David and Monica! Your lucky your cute, you pansy."

"Of course I think about that kind of stuff. It's important to me. And I may be a pansy, but better a pansy than cold hearted."

Kit grinned. "True. But like I said before, you're lucky you're cute."

"You only want me for my looks!" Cried Charlie. "You fiend!"

Kit laughed. "You love it." She lay down to watch the clouds. "And wh--if we do get married, she is _definitely _not coming."

Charlie intertwined his fingers with hers. "Kit, if we get married, you can invite whoever you want."

They spent the rest of the day watching the clouds and grinning stupidly.

**A/N: Review if Charlie's a cutie. Eww, I just said cutie. Review anyway, even if it's just to tell me off.**


End file.
